Antes del nacimiento
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Blossom está embarazada, ya sabe de quien. Aunque quiera morirse no puede hacerlo, y con esto la pesadilla se volverá real. Sus hermanas, Bubbles y Buttercup quedarán devastadas cuando se enteren. Aún siendo la hija de un monstruo, tal vez sus amigos podrán salvar a la próxima bebé de la oscuridad. Incluso de su padre.


_Aquí un fic improvisado que escribí. Es el primer fic de Grim Tales en español, omg jaja pero realmente quería escribir de esto.  
Creo que no había nada mejor que escribir de este tema, aunque desconozco lo que pasó en realidad, para eso son los fics, para imaginar :)_

_Espero que lo disfruten :D_

* * *

**Antes del nacimiento**

Este es un mundo de héroes, un mundo donde el mal no deja de atormentarnos. Cada vez somos más los que nos oponemos a este mal, lamentablemente el mal me alcanzó a mi.

Despierto, muy agitada, después de una terrible pesadilla. Solo vi fuego y destrucción, la cara de ese sujeto mirándome malignamente. Fui una idiota. Por más que intento dormir, cada que cierro los ojos, lo veo a él, mirándome. El terror me recorre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, el recuerdo es indescriptible, se siente tan real, como si se repitiera una y otra vez. Interminablemente. En momentos desesperados, acciones desesperadas, y lo que hice aquella vez me perseguirá hasta la muerte... y quizá más allá.

Cuando me doy cuenta, estoy dormida de nuevo, sudando por el terror, con un enorme dolor, como si fuera real otra vez. No lo soporto, es terrible. He pensado en acabar con mi vida, estas pesadillas son peores que la muerte, más aún cuando sé que son recuerdos. Recuerdos que muchas veces se ven deformados en mis sueños para convertirse en algo peor, con mis hermanas observándome con horror, incluso Dexter está ahí, con su mirada severa, desaprobando la acción.

Tengo miedo de despertar y darme cuenta de que estoy viva. Abro los ojos y estoy en una oscuridad que me agobia, sintiéndolo a él tan cerca cuando en realidad no está aquí. Antes de darme cuenta de que la oscuridad es provocada por la noche, ya estoy gritando.

-¡Bubbles!- grito con desesperación a mi hermana menor, sin respuesta-. ¡Buttercup!- grito a mi otra hermana, pero no me hacen caso. Es que he gritado tantas veces esta noche, y por días. Ya no puedo dormir con tranquilidad-. ¡Dexter, Dexter!- grito con desesperación. No se si él me odia, si yo fuera él, lo haría, no pudiera ni verme a los ojos sabiendo lo que hice...

La oscuridad me aterra, no quiero permanecer en esta habitación ni un segundo más, mucho menos sola. Tengo la irracional sensación de que él puede llegar en cualquier momento para llevarme, eso me da mucho miedo. Abro la puerta, comprobando que el pasillo está vacío y nadie a venido a verme por mis gritos. Supongo que ya se han acostumbrado. Voy tambaleándome de un lado a otro, intentando caminar derecha, pero me siento tan débil, en parte porque no he dormido bien últimamente.

Ese mareo de nuevo, y el miedo regresa con más fuerza. Corro al baño, previendo lo que va a venir. No sé por qué estaba ahí, pero tengo la mala suerte de chocar con Dexter, no sé por qué está despierto, pero me sostuvo por los hombros unos segundos y después me soltó. Yo no pude verlo a los ojos, seguí corriendo sin mirar atrás. Llegué al baño justo a tiempo para vomitar. Cada que lo hago siento que mi mundo termina, solo espero que no sea lo que pienso.

Escucho unos pasos delicados en el pasillo, acercándose, deseo tanto que sean mis hermanas, necesito un consuelo ahora. No son ellas, es alguien más.

-¿Está todo bien ahí dentro?- es la voz de Raven, siempre educada. Más sin embargo yo no contesto, pero ella sabe que estoy aquí-. ¿Puedo pasar?- habla con amabilidad, ella más que nadie sabe lo que he pasado. No respondo-. Traje... lo que me pediste.- eso bastó para convencerme, pero mi miedo se intensificó.

Abro la puerta y la dejo entrar. No sé cómo sabía que me encontraría aquí a estas horas de la noche, sin embargo, agradezco que me trajera lo que le pedí, ahora que todos están dormidos, porque si resulta lo que temo, ellos se preocuparán. No me dice nada, solo me mira, yo debo verme demacrada, ella, sin embargo, y aunque probablemente no le interese, se ve hermosa, con su cabello azulado y su piel pálida. Al menos más hermosa que yo en estos momentos.

Con sus poderes, me acerca algo, lo que le pedí. Yo me le quedo viendo a ese objeto, como si eso fuera mi perdición. Da tanto miedo que incluso preferiría estar durmiendo ahora mismo, en mis pesadillas, pero había que afrontarlo tarde o temprano. Tomo ese objeto y dejo que Raven salga, me espera afuera a pesar de que yo no se lo pedí, y tampoco lo deseo, pero de todas formas lo hace.

... Quedo unos momentos mirándome al espejo, luego a la prueba de embarazo en mi mano izquierda. Desearía maldecir a todo el mundo, eliminar todo mi pasado, morir para siempre, no ir al cielo ni al infierno, deseo no existir de ninguna forma. Salgo del baño, con lo que estoy segura es una cara de horror, ya que Raven parece quedar destrozada al verme, no necesito decirle, ella ya lo ha comprendido. Viene y me abraza, la escucho llorar en mi hombro, la dejo hacerlo. No he tenido mucho interacción con ella, pero seguramente, de las personas que conozco, ella debe ser la que más debe saber cómo me siento.

Y me siento paralizada. He dejado de moverme y de respirar. Estoy embarazada. Raven me lleva al comedor, me sienta en una silla y me prepara té, seguro que para relajarme, aunque está más que claro que haga lo que haga, no funcionará. A pesar de todo, me lo bebo, a pequeños traguitos. Raven se queda conmigo el resto de la noche, hablándome, no tratando de consolarme, ni diciéndome cosas bonitas e imposiblemente felices, sino que me cuenta su pasado, de su familia, sus antiguos amigos... y su padre. Supongo que, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, podré hacerme amiga de ella.

Sé que pronto llegarán todos cuando empiezo a notar los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana. Yo ya lo he aceptado, pero aún me duele demasiado. Sé que las pesadillas se intensificarán ahora que sé esto. Tarde o temprano tendré que contarles a los demás, por nada será una noticia feliz. Será horrible.

Ahora tengo aún más miedo, empiezo a sollozar, con la idea de que pronto tendré que contarle a mis hermanas. A Dexter. Raven me toma la mano, dándome ánimos. Como esperaba, el primero en llegar es Jeff, un arácnido gigante, demasiado amable para su bien. Tenemos suerte de tener a Jeff en nuestras vidas. Él prepara el desayuno.

Jeff me mira con sus cuatro ojos enormes y verdes, no puede evitar sentirse preocupado. Ve mis lágrimas y yo siento vergüenza, pero si al fin y al cabo todos van a enterarse, tal vez Jeff deba ser el primero a quien se lo cuente. Miró a Raven con tristeza, ella cierra los ojos, pensativa, yo intento aclarar mi voz.

-¿Que sucede, Blossom? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?- habla el arácnido, tan amable como siempre, y tan preocupado por mi.

-Oh, Jeff... Estoy embarazada.- le digo, para después cubrirme la cara y soltar en llanto. Siento su mirada, viéndome con agonía, él no necesita adivinar para saber quien es el padre.

Escucho el sonido de algo rompiéndose en la entrada, los tres volteamos a ver lo que había provocado ese ruido. Es mi hermana Bubbles, rubia y de bellos ojos azules, escuchó la conversación, quedó tan impactada que retrocedió con brusquedad y seguramente rompió algo. Mi hermana me mira con algo que va mucho más allá del miedo, sigue retrocediendo, negando con la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos. Empieza a llorar descontroladamente, sin aceptarlo, no me dice nada pero su mirada lo dice todo. Sale corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con la mano, alguien tan inocente como ella no podría soportarlo.

Me siento fatal. Esto no ha ido bien, pero queda decirle a los demás. Me acerco a la ventana y miro el amanecer. Quisiera arrojarme y matarme, así terminaría mi sufrir. Raven se me acerca y pone una mano sobre mi hombro. Jeff también se acerca, a mi derecha, lo veo y está derramando unas lágrimas por mi. Al cabo de un minuto, se seca las lágrimas, a diferencia de mi, me mira y sonríe ¿Cómo puede sonreír? ¿Qué no ve que estoy muriendo en vida?

-Tienes que querer a ese bebé que esperas.- me dice, aunque aún suena triste-. Mi padre nunca me quiso, se siente terrible y tu bebé no lo merece. No importa de donde haya venido, no tiene la culpa.

-Eso es verdad...- dice Raven, ella es la prueba viviente de eso-. Que sea hija de un demonio, como yo, no significa que no pueda ser querida. No le permitas sufrir, no dejes que caiga en la oscuridad. Salva a tu bebé como mis amigos me salvaron a mi.

-Aún cuando su padre es Him...- digo, sin mucha gracia.

-Sí.- me dicen los dos.

Tengo mucho miedo, pero esto ya está aquí. Aunque sé que las pesadillas seguirán... y serán reales a partir de ahora.

-Quien sabe, tal vez sea como nuestro ángel de la guarda.- dice el arácnido.

-Tal vez... sea una pequeña princesa.- dice la oscura chica.

-Sé que es apresurado... ¿Pero has pensado en un nombre?- me pregunta Jeff.

No sé qué me depará el destino, pero pase lo que pase, protegeré a esta pequeña criatura de su padre.

-Si es niña, la llamaré Mimi.


End file.
